The present invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to an earth-based carrier vehicle which is constructed and arranged to put all tractive forces to the ground, thereby permitting the vehicle to negotiate terrain having a variety of soil conditions.
Conventional vehicles such as loaders and/or bulldozers are usually driven by tracks or by wheels. Typical track vehicles employ a pair of spaced steel or rubber endless tracks which are driven to move the vehicle over the ground. Wheeled vehicles typically include a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels which are driven to propel the vehicle. The wheels are generally large and have tread designs which aid in moving the vehicle over sand, clay and mud. These conventional vehicles, although capable of moving over terrain having a variety of soil conditions, may often get stuck, since all of the tractive forces and propelling surfaces are not always put to the ground.
Recently, environmental concerns have been raised due to the disruption of the earth's crust by use of the conventional loader/dozer type vehicles. For example, in the tree harvesting industry, construction industry and/or the agricultural industry, the operation of vehicles of the type described may cause significant damage to the earth's crust. Damage can occur by the formation of ruts or by causing soil erosion.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an improved earth-based carrier vehicle which may traverse terrain having a variety of soil conditions with minimal disturbance of the earth's crust.